ballisticweaponsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ballistic Weapons
Ballistic Weapons is a unique mod for Unreal Tournament 2004, designed to replace most elements of the original game, especially the weapon system, to provide players with a UT2004 experience they won't soon forget! About BW strikes a very enjoyable balance, taking many elements from realistic style weapons, but never turning the game into some kind of frustrating combat simulator! The intention was to deliver something for everyone, and as such, the mod is highly scalable and customizable with settings for everything from accuracy and damage to weapon loadouts and new crosshairs. Different players will be capable of doing well with the style of weapon that suits them, not simply the most powerful gun in the arena. We believe that BW offers something to both arena maniacs as well as the more tactical players. If you are unfortunate enough to believe that BW is only for people seeking a realism mod like CS, then you are definitely missing out big time! Another very strong point of Ballistic Weapons, is that all the content has been developed to a very high technical standard, featuring incredible looking weapons, totally new professional sound effects, and some very impressive animations, that actually involve the hands on screen. The developers tried to develop all the content to a standard and quality of professional developers, and believe that they have achieved that goal. In addition, all items, such as health, armor, ammo, etc have been replaced in keeping with the new Ballistic gameplay. Ballistic Weapons has evolved quite a bit, into what it is today. It now hosts 31 weapons, an incredible arena blood and gore system, countless features, many gameplay enhancements, and a ton of customizable options and settings. This mod does alot more than add a few guns, it can dramatically change UT2004 and turn it into a much more fun experience! Fling enemies into the sky and shove them around with the Lightning Gun, annihilate opponents with 3600 RPM of pure Minigun death, scorch with the flamethrower, destroy with rockets, grenades and energy weapons, and mow down the opposition with machineguns, shotguns and assault rifles! Exploding flamethrower tanks, mountable weapons, heat-seeking rockets, dual-wieldable handguns, and stylish weaponry, are just some of the many things that BW offers to players. The design, style, and theme for the elements of this mod are taken from RuneStorm's "Project Archon"© universe, a setting where sinister alien races and vast terran armies battle for survival across a diversity of unchartered planets, war torn worlds and battle ravaged colonies. All the content of this mod is 100% original with new meshes, textures and sounds for all weapons and pickups, done by RuneStorm. A completely new weapon system, dramatically improves the aiming, and damage system, and adds reloading, realistic ammo handling, and many other features, allowing for a much more reallistic gameplay environment. This wiki is a guide to understanding and discovering the numerous features and enhancements that Ballistic Weapons brings. Features Ballistic Weapons includes many new gameplay features, not only for the over 30 weapons. This is a list of some of the primary features of Ballistic Weapons v2.0: *31 professional quality, realistic and futuristic weapons. *All new weapons based on a very powerful new weapon system to add realistic weapon behaviour. *Weapon reloading, cocking, and a realistic aiming and accuracy system affected by movement and player behaviour. *Weapon fire-modes, to limit or control how your weapons fire. *Mutators compatible with all standard gametypes. *Special functions for many of the guns, to allow even more possibilities for each weapon. *Wield unique and devastating weaponry, such as the XMV-850, RX22A, HVC Mk9, M75, "FP9A5" Explosive Device and more. *Brand new weapon selection interface. *Iron sights, which allow the player to see down the actual sights of most weapons. *Dual wielding for certain lighter weapons. *Impressive weapon animations. *Impressive sound effects for all new weapons, as well as explosions, weapon impacts, pickups, and many more. *Bullet fly-by sounds. *Mountable weapons, such as the machineguns and Minigun. *Awesome new blood and gore system, with dismemberment, impact effects, splatters, explosions and tons more. *Area specific damage. *New pickups, like health, armour, ammo, adrenaline, etc. *A very large number of customizable options and settings for weapons and mutators. *Ballistic Weapons mutator to replace weapons. *Ballistic Loadout mutator. *Ballistic Arena mutator. *Itemizer mutator tool. *Ballistic Melee mutator. *Ballistic Sprint mutator. *New effects for bullet streaks, impact effects, brass, explosions and many more. *Surface dependent impact effects, bullet holes, scratch marks, and scorch marks. *Variable zoom level sniper scopes. Additional HUD elements to display fire-modes, secondary, and mag ammo, and new dynamic crosshairs. *Customizable dynamic crosshairs for each weapon, that change according to weapon accuracy and aiming. *Laser-sights that show you exactly where your bullets will hit. *Placeable camera that can be viewed from anywhere, and mounted on the M50. *Improved death messages, with random variants, and affected by damage position. *Added class specific sounds for player impacts and headshots. *New sounds and effects for armour impacts. *Very effective grenades that can vary in timing, speed and throwing methods. *Team colour dependant hands. *Decent bot support. *Motion blur effects. *New De-Res and respawn effects. *A73 and A42 to heal nodes and vehicles. *Allows BW to get around several stock UT2004 bugs such as the "Crouch Bug", and problem where fast projectiles would not appear up to a certain point on clients. *Modified Ballistic gametypes; DM, TDM, CTF, BR, ONS. RuneStorm RuneStorm is the team that developed Ballistic Weapons and Junk War for UT2004, The Crucible for Unreal Tournament 3 and later their own game Rooks Keep based on the Unreal Engine 3. Programming: Nolan "Dark Carnivour" Richert Modeling: Nolan Richert Animation: Arn "ShadowBlade" Richert Graphic Art: Arn Richert, Nolan Richert Sound Design: Arn Richert Additional Modeling: Arn Richert Testing: Nolan Richert, Arn Richert Mapping: Logan "BlackEagle" Richert Website: design, maintenance, support: Alan "Cyberax" Richert Mods * Fische11 & Jack Carver Weapon Pack * Sergeant Kelly's Weapon Pack Support The main place to obtain support would be the RuneStorm forums, under the Ballistic Weapons section. Here you can post your problem, or browse through all the other problems and their fixes, as well as a lot of information. It is good to join the forums and the RuneStorm community. Gallery File:BW25_WeaponSelector.jpg File:BW25_Dual1.jpg File:BW25_Bloody1.jpg File:BW25_Bloody2.jpg File:BW25_Bloody3.jpg Links *RuneStorm - Official developer homepage. *RuneStorm Forums - Official forums for help and feedback. *RuneStorm Wiki - Information about everything from RuneStorm. *ModDB - Official ModDB page. *ModDB - ModDB page for many different Ballistic Weapon mods and mutators. Category:Mods & Packs